


The Light

by Wreybies



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bellies are beautiful, Belly Kink, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hobbits, Hobbits cry a lot, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreybies/pseuds/Wreybies
Summary: On Frodo’s last day in Middle Earth, Frodo and Sam make a choice.





	The Light

   Warm and sweet as honey, late summer sun came through the window in Frodo’s study.The smells of paper, leather, and ink each did their part to fill the space with memories, but, like the motes of dust floating lazily in the air, they would not coalesce.Frodo sat staring at a blank page.The same page that had sat there untouched for over an hour.He’d meant to write his last words, the last things he wanted to say in the shire - _to_ the shire - but the page and his pen had refused.

   “Your tea, Mr. Frodo.”

   Had Frodo not learned long ago to hear Samwise’s silent padding through the smial, he might have been startled.  The parchment on the desk was daunting, but the eager smile on Sam’s face was engaging. 

   “Thank you, Sam.Just leave it on the table.”

   Sam set the tray down.“I’ll be in the side garden today, Mr. Frodo, if you need me for anything.”He shifted back and forth, one foot to the other, his eyes on the tea, his eyes on Frodo. 

   Frodo closed the soft leather binding of the book that had rebuffed him so roundly this morning and sighed. 

   “Mr. Frodo-”

   “Sam-” 

   They spoke simultaneously, each stopping to let the other continue.Frodo won the stumble with a practiced gesture and a soft nod that brooked no argument. 

   “I’m going to miss you, Mr. Frodo.It won’t be the same place knowing there’s someone here who isn’t you.”He stared at his broad feet. 

   Love and pain softened Frodo’s voice in equal measure.“What if there weren’t someone here you didn’t know, Sam?What if it were yours?”

   “Mr. Frodo, no.That wouldn’t be right.I mean, it wouldn’t feel right not to have you here, but it would feel less right if Bag End didn’t belong to a Baggins, if you take my meaning.It’s wonderfully kind of you, Mr. Frodo, to say such a thing, to think of me so generously, but…”

   Frodo took Sam’s hand when it seemed there would be no end to Sam’s sputtered refusal.

 _Think of Samwise, Frodo.Think of him before you think of yourself.Think of his future and his dreams.He deserves that and so much more_.Gandalf’s words echoed sonorously in Frodo’s mind.Today’s task weighed on Frodo, nearly as heavy as the ring had.

   “Sit, Sam.”Frodo squeezed his hand to stave off another round of refusals.“Sit.I have things to say.”

   “Of course, Mr. Frodo.Of course.”He pulled a stool over from the hearth and sat, his face set in the worried frown of a schoolboy unsure of what he’d done to earn the schoolmarm’s attention.

   “What do _you_ want, Sam?”Frodo asked.

   “I… I… don’t want anything, Mr. Frodo.I mean, I wish you could stay and it would be like before, before _everything_.”His hand waved dramatically to one side, invoking the journey from the shire to the brink of disaster, and back.“But I know that’s not the way of it.I know, Mr. Frodo.You have to go.They’ll take good care of you, them elves, off wherever it is they’re going.I know they will.But you can’t be giving me Bag End.It’s not right.You’ve got other family and frankly I’ve no wish to deal with your Sackville relations and…” - his eyes took in the room, flicked to the open door, then to the window -“I would be terribly lonely here on my own.” 

   “And what of Rosie?You could make a home with her here.Room enough for all the children a hobbit could hope to have.”Frodo took Sam’s hand into both of his and leaned in under the eyes Sam had ducked to the floor. 

   “Aye, Mr. Frodo.Room enough if Rosie had waited for me.I’m not angry with her, of course.We were gone for ever and ever and she has as much right to be happy as any.No, Mr. Frodo.Please.My place is in the garden.” 

   Frodo sighed heavily.This wasn’t going any better than his attempts to write. 

 _The world owes you an unpayable debt, Frodo.You and Sam, both.It was your hand.And it was Sam’s heart.Never forget that, for I never will._ Frodo could not help but glance to the side to ensure Gandalf’s shade wasn’t sitting in the corner. 

   An idea occurred to Frodo.He gestured a finger at Sam, bidding him to stay put, and went over to the chest opposite the hearth.From it he took an oblong wooden box, richly carved in red oak. 

   “Do you remember this, Sam?”He opened the box and carefully laid open a pale blue silk cloth inside.The room filled with another light, clean and pure as a waterfall. 

   “The star-glass.”Sam’s voice was hushed.

   “The Light of Eärendil,” corrected Frodo.He took the phial from the box, its light brightening. 

   “It’s a pretty thing, that.”Sam’s lips drew up into an odd purse of apprehension mixed with interest. 

   “It’s more than pretty, Sam.”He held it up into the beam coming through window, its own light remained separate and blue-white.“It’s sacred.It’s sacred to the elves because it’s the light of the Two Trees, Laurelin and Telperion from their first days.Well, it’s the reflection of that light.But it’s sacred to me because you saved me with it, more than once.”

   The light from the phial reflected in Frodo’s crystalline blue eyes.Those eyes, so large, so beautiful, sometimes left Sam thinking that somewhere in the Baggins family tree there was an elf.He was sure of it. 

   Frodo sat down, holding the phial between them.Sam pulled back. 

   “You’re not afraid of it, are you?”Frodo asked.

   “It comes with hard memories, Mr. Frodo.And it looks ever so delicate.Such a thing was never meant for these hands.”He held both hands up, palms out, square and pragmatic.The hands that had carried Frodo the last steps up the slope of Mt. Doom.The hands Frodo loved so dearly.He took Sam’s right hand and placed the phial in its warm, dry palm.Sam’s eyes grew wide.Frodo steadied him.The brilliance of the phial grew, but bright and piercing as it was, it didn’t hurt the eyes.They sat there for seconds that stretched for an eternity as a song filled their hearts.The phial sang to them without words.It sang of love and of bravery.It sang of Sam.There were no words, but it was clearly about Sam.It sang to Frodo too.It sang of far away lands and peace.It sang of healing and of long, long years of contentment.Most of all, heartbreakingly, this holy thing, this most sacred of lights, sang of gratitude.Gratitude to the smallest of beings with the greatest of hearts. 

   Frodo could have lived in that moment, forever lost in the song, but his task was incomplete.He took the phial from Sam and the light dimmed perceptibly.The song faded.He placed it back in its box.Tears streamed from Sam’s eyes, unabashed and unashamed.Sam sniffed loudly and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

   “You’ll be taking that with you, of course, Mr. Frodo.It belongs with them, it does.”

   “As do you, Sam,” whispered Frodo.

   Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion.“The elves?What could they want with me?”

   And here was the thing Gandalf had remonstrated against.Here was the selfishness of which he had clearly warned. _Think of Sam_ , he had said.But Frodo could think only of himself.Who would he be without his Sam?What was the point of going with the elves if there was no one there to love?Long, long years of… what?

   “Not them, Sam.Not them.Me.” 

   “You won’t need me, Mr. Frodo.I’ve no art of healing and the elves are wonderfully gracious and thoughtful.Your every need will be seen to."

_And it was his heart.Never forget that, for I never will._

   Perhaps it was folly, but here were the words that would not set to the page.“There’s one need that no hobbit, no man, no elf, no dwarf in all of this land or any other could ever fill.No one who isn’t Samwise Gamgee.”Frodo laid the box on the desk.“You saved the world, and you’ve been my heart.”He paused and closed his eyes to the specter of Gandalf over his shoulder.“Come with me, Sam.Don’t make me go alone.” 

   Sam wept softly, then loudly.Then louder still.Shame filled Frodo.He had asked the unaskable, and here was the response, Gandalf’s warning made real. 

   “I take it back, Sam.I’m sorry.That was selfish and cruel and unfair.I didn’t mean to…”

   “Don’t you dare, Mr. Frodo.Don’t you dare take it back!”Sam fell from the stool to his knees, wrapping his strong arms around Frodo’s waist.“You’ve asked and I’m going with you.How could you think of leaving me even for a second?”

   “I never did, Sam.Gandalf tried to talk me out of asking you.Not in so many words, but he did.”

   “Why would he do a thing like that?”

   “Did the phial not make it clear?You gave everything you had, more than man or elf could muster.Now is not the time to ask anything of you.It’s time to give.”

   Sam’s eyes ducked to the floor again.Through all their journey, and all the things that had happened, all the terrible, terrible things, the boy with whom Frodo had grown up was always there, just under the surface of Sam’s face. 

   “It was like a song in my head,” Sam said, looking at the box that held the phial.“Not a real song, like you sing at the Dragon over pints.It was like the songs the elves sing.You don’t know the words, but the meaning is there.”

   “Yes, Sam.That’s how it is.And I’ve held that phial many a night since our return, and it’s brought me peace but also made something else clear to me.”He placed a gentle finger to Sam’s chin and tipped his reluctant eyes to meet his own.“I love you.It’s been there always and you’ve never done anything other than earn it because that’s who Sam Gamgee is.Gandalf respects you in ways you’ll never know, Sam.I can’t stay in the Shire with this wound.It won’t ever heal here and I will whither and die, but I was going to stay regardless, because I would never be parted from you.Gandalf said it would break your heart to watch me pass and that you deserved better.And he’s right.You deserve better.You deserve better than my selfishness.You deserve a smial ten times the size of Bag End.You deserve the loveliest wife and the most adoring children.That’s what Gandalf was trying to say.”

   Sam held Frodo’s eyes resolutely.“I don’t know about all that deserving and such-like, but if you heard what I heard when I held that there star-glass, then it should be as plain to you as you expect of me.All them things we did, all those terrible days and horrible nights, them orcs and goblins and that awful spider, and watching you bear the weight of the world on your shoulders, do you think for one second that your Sam did it to get all that deserving you said?I did it for you, Mr. Frodo.I didn’t save no world.Who could even think of something so big and impossible as saving a world?  It was me that was selfish.I knew that day Gandalf was here, when I was in the garden, under the window, that if I left your side I would never have my Mr. Frodo again.I would never again see that smile.I would never again laugh and be jolly in the garden.Every time you asked me to share tea with you, that day I would have said was the best day of my life.Until the next time you asked.Then it would be _that_ day.I couldn’t save a world.I could only try to save you.”Sam took the hand that still held his chin and looked at it carefully.He traced the edge of Frodo’s missing finger.“I would give it back to you if I knew how, but I wouldn’t take back any of our time together.Just you and me, Mr. Frodo.Saving the world was your job.Saving you was mine.And I would do it again a hundred times, a _thousand_ times, to hear you say them wonderful words you just said to me.”

   Frodo’s heart hammered in his chest.He passed his hand through the curls of Sam’s soft hair and Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the caress.As his hand passed back over his cheek, Sam turned and placed a kiss into the palm. 

   “Oh, Sam.Tell me I’m not stealing you away from a happy life here?”

   “The only thing you ever stole from me was my heart, and that was long ago, Mr. Frodo.You ain’t stealing now.You’re giving it back.”The deep green of Sam’s eyes sparkled through tears.

   It occurred to Frodo that this was a moment, just as the day he decided to leave with Gandalf had also been a moment, a moment that divides _before_ from _after_ , so too was this.

   “I’m going to have quite some explaining to do.Gandalf is going to be upset.”

   “Like as not my Gaffer as well.”Sam’s eyes drifted off in that thought and then recoiled back.“But don’t you take that as me changing my mind, because I haven’t.But there is something I’ll ask of you, Mr. Frodo.”

   “Anything, Sam.”

   The color rose in Sam’s cheeks and his palm became sweaty in Frodo’s hand.“We’re to leave on the morrow, yes?”

   “The day after, Sam.You’ll have time to talk to your Gaffer and collect whatever you want to take.”

   “There’s something I want to take, Mr. Frodo, but it doesn’t require collecting.”

   “All right…?”Frodo was lost.And then he wasn’t.Sam must have seen the realization in his eyes.His blush deepened and the vulnerability in his eyes was more than Frodo could bear.

   “We ain’t never coming back, Mr. Frodo.I would hate to leave without that memory to hold.”

   With Sam’s hand still in his own, he led him gently out of the study, down the hall, and to his room. 

   Sam was breathing as heavily as if he’d just run up the hill to Bag End.Frodo pulled him into a soft hug and held him there long enough for Sam to settle into the embrace.Frodo knew Sam’s stout, muscular body in an academic way.Through all the cold nights and long days of their journey, his solidity was a rock onto which he held as the terrible storm did its best to break him.Holding him now, in his room, where Samwise rarely ventured out of a sense of propriety, was something else altogether.Is there a difference between the love of a friend and that of a husband or wife?Can that difference remain when they had faced what Sam and he had faced together?Did it matter? 

   He pulled his head from Sam’s shoulder and kissed him softly near his ear, then again on his cheek.Sam righted his head and Frodo kissed him again just bellow the corner of his mouth.The kiss he placed on Sam’s lips was tentative and the sound Sam made was soft and loving.

   Sam took Frodo’s head in his hands, cupping his ears in the curve between thumb and index finger.   “Just you and me, Mr. Frodo.Forever.You promise?I ain’t never done this.”Sam cleared his throat nervously.“And swore I never would ‘less it was with the one who loved me true.Tell me that’s you, Mr. Frodo.Tell me again.”

   Frodo laughed through tears.“I swear it, Sam.Just you and me until the end of our days.My heart, my home, my friendship, my loyalty, and my love.It all belongs to you, dear Sam.”

   Sam crushed him back into an embrace.Though muffled, his repeated I-love-you's could not be missed.It occurred to Frodo that Sam’s embrace was too strong for him to break.

   “Sam?” he said.And again, “Sam?Sam, you’re crushing me just a bit.”

   He pulled away.“Oh, dear, Mr. Frodo.I’m sorry.So sorry.I just… I just…”

   “Don’t apologize, Sam.Kiss me.”

   Sam’s lower lip pulled in in apprehension.Frodo lead him the bed.Sam’s face was a panic of eyes that could settle on anything but the bed and Frodo.

   “Sam, there are no spiders under my bed that I’m aware of.No orcs either.I look at this bed now and wonder how I ever slept here without you.What good is any of this,” he waved at everything, “if I don’t wake up to your beautiful face?”

   “It’s you that’s beautiful, Mr. Frodo.Them eyes of yours.”The smile that broke his face was ear to ear.“Prettier’n any lass’s.”

   Frodo opened his mouth to reply and then stopped.Sam would only rebuff and deny anything he said about his green eyes, the delicate curve of his ear, the arms Frodo envied so much, the belly where he wanted to put his nose and breathe in the smell of Sam. 

   Action would be better.

   He undid the buttons of Sam’s shirt one by one, slow and deliberate.Sam’s eyes dipped down to Frodo’s hands and back to his face.The last buttons were tucked into Sam’s trousers so Frodo tugged gently at the shirt until they appeared.As the last button came undone, he swept his hands in and around Sam’s sides to pull the shirt free.Sam’s broad chest and round belly were softly furred and the sight brought a surge and a fire to Frodo’s loins.His sex made itself known, pressing against the confines of his undergarments. 

   “Mr. Frodo…” Sam trailed off.

   “Don’t be afraid, Sam.”He placed his hands against Sam’s chest, then down around, pulling him in.“You’re as wonderful as I knew you’d be.”

   Sam started to stammer the denial Frodo knew would come so Frodo placed the middle finger of his injured hand to Sam’s lips, shushing him. 

   “You _are_ as wonderful as I _knew_ you’d be.   This is a day for saying yes, not for saying no.Understand?”

   “Yes, Mr. Frodo.I understand.”

   Frodo slipped the shirt off Sam’s wide shoulders, stepping around behind him.Frodo measured the width of those shoulders with his hands, sweeping slowly from the spine outwards.“These are the shoulders that bore me up when I had no strength.These are the shoulders I love.”He squeezed a shoulder to prompt a response.

   “Yes, Mr. Frodo.”

   Frodo’s hands played down the expanse of Sam’s back, the crease in the middle strong and defined.“This is the back that showed me the way when I was lost, the back that was ever true and faithful in front of me.This is the back that I love.”

   “Yes, Mr. Frodo.”This time Sam answered without prompt.

   Frodo’s hands slid to Sam’s waist, and he smiled.Frodo himself was as thin as a rail, but Sam had the more classic physique of a hobbit.“This is the waist to which I held when we crossed freezing rivers where I thought I would drown and through mountain passes where I knew I would fall and into dark holes where I would have been lost forever.This is the waist that I love dearly.”

   “Yes, Mr. Frodo.”Emotion welled in Sam’s voice.Time for a change.Frodo came around to Sam’s front and sure enough silent tears streamed down his face.

   Frodo placed his hands on Sam’s belly.The soft fur was warm and silken.“This is the belly that shared tea with me since I was a boy, that went without for my sake when we had no food, that warmed me when we had no covers.This is the belly that I love.”

   Sam laughed and the mood was back where Frodo wanted it.“Yes, Mr. Frodo,” he said, beaming.

   Frodo placed his hands on Sam’s chest and paused.Sam waited. 

   “This, dear Sam - this is the chest wherein beats the heart of the one I love.The heart that saved us all, every last one.”Now the tears streamed from Frodo. 

   “If you say so, Mr. Frodo.”

   “It’s the truth, Sam.”

   “Yes, Mr. Frodo.”

   “Do you understand that everything I see in you is everything I could ever want?Don’t just agree with me to agree.Tell me that you genuinely understand.”

   Moments passed and emotions played across Sam’s face and Frodo could only guess at his thoughts.He held Sam until Sam met his eyes and held them. 

   “I do understand, Mr. Frodo.I do.You’ve always been kind and my friendship with you has been my most prized possession.To know that you see me the same way I see you - because there’s nothing more beautiful in the world to me than you - is the greatest, most wonderful thing I could hope to know.”

   Frodo’s eyes cut to the bed and then back to Sam.“Are you still scared?”

   “Oh, I’m terrified, Mr. Frodo.It would be a lie to say otherwise.But that’s all right.I’m here with you, and… and I don’t have more words for what I’m thinking other than I would love to see you out of that shirt.”A dam had burst and the last words came tumbling out in a rush.

   Frodo pulled him gently to the bed and silently urged him to lie back.He climbed in next to him and said, “I’m still waiting for that kiss.”

   “I’m still waiting for that shirt to come off, Mr. Frodo.” 

   They laughed and for a moment they were little boys lost in a game. 

   “Cheeky,” was all that Frodo said as he slipped the buttonless shirt over his head in one swift move. 

   Sam’s gaze was consuming.Frodo let him take his time and do as he wanted.Sam’s strong hand played across the smooth skin if his narrow chest, his thumb first grazing a nipple and then coming to rest on the scar where the Morgul blade had left its dark kiss. 

   “Does it still hurt you, Mr. Frodo?”Sam asked.It wasn’t the first time he’d ever asked or even the first time he’d touched the scar.But never had Frodo heard Sam ask him with the concern he heard in his voice now.He’d always replied in the past that it only bothered him now and then. 

   “It’s cold.Like when a block of ice makes your hands ache.”That was more truthful.

   “This is really all I remember of that night at Weathertop, Mr. Frodo.We was up on that hill making camp and then the screeching came and they was on us and it was all a blur of blades and screaming, but when that wraith stung you, it’s in my mind forever.I thought I lost you and the bottom fell out of my heart.”Bitterness curled Sam’s lips.

   “You didn’t lose me, Sam.I’m here.The elves will help with the wound.Don’t be up on that hill, Sam.Be here with me.”Frodo put his hand gently to Sam’s neck. 

   “I _am_ here with you, Mr. Frodo.”

   “Gandalf said you never left my side in Rivendell.”

   “They tried to give me a bed with Pippin and Merry, but I wasn’t going to have that.They made me a comfortable pallet instead and I slept on the floor next to your bed, I did.But you were telling me the things you love about me, so let me tell you the things I love about you.This scar is the mark of the first time I knew I couldn’t live without you.The first time those words came to me, in my head, clear as day.”

   “Yes, Sam.”  Frodo realized that they would never have a wedding in the shire.There would be no party or drinking or guests from far and wide with gifts.That would never happen.But what he had started with Sam was just as important and bonding.

   These were their vows. 

   Sam’s hand went to the other side of Frodo’s chest were the curled mark of Shelub’s sting still showed.“That terrible spider.It almost took you from me as well.I thought you were dead.In my mind you _were_ dead, and I was going to have to finish the task of taking the ring alone.Had that been the case, I would have jumped into the molten pit, ring in hand, and ended the whole thing.That was another time I knew I could not live without you.”

   More tears flowed and coursed their way back along Frodo’s temples as he lay there in the bed, Sam’s strong warm hand passed back and forth across his chest, as if trying to erase the scars of which he spoke. 

   “Yes, Sam.”The tears poured, the memory of the events Sam recounted coming back to him.Sam brushed them away and cupped his face.

   “Now today you tell me that these are the eyes that longed for me, that looked for me.These, the most beautiful eyes in all the shire, were for me, Samwise, and for no one else.I may have felt in those other times that I could not live without you, but today I know that I _will not_ live without you.”He sniffed back the tears.“And that makes everything right, Mr. Frodo.”Sam shifted and lay against Frodo with his full weight, his eyes questioning.

   It was more than all right.The weight of him, the strength of him, the glowing warmth of Sam’s chest and belly against Frodo, was more comforting than Frodo could imagine.He was wrapped in love. 

   Sam shimmied his arms up under Frodo’s to prop himself up on his elbows.When his kiss came, it was tender and soft.When he would have pulled back, Frodo held him, unwilling to break the connection and Sam consented and kissed him deeper and more fully, his tongue dancing against Frodo’s. 

   The rigidity of Sam’s manhood was unmistakably pressed against him, and of unexpected proportion.Frodo’s hand slid between them, drawn to it, startling Sam.

   “Mr. Frodo!”he stammered. 

   “Sam,” he replied simply.He pressed against Sam’s chest until Sam understood and rolled to the side.

   “I’m sorry, Mr. Frodo.I didn’t mean to poke you.” 

   The hilarity of that struck Frodo and he laughed deeply.On one elbow he leaned over Sam’s side and slid his hand down the silk of his round, firm belly.He deftly undid the top button of Sam’s trousers and quickly pinched open the hidden buttons below.It was apparent that Sam was not wearing undergarments, so this was the last barrier.He nodded with his head in a clear indication for Sam to remove the trousers.He shucked them off with haste and laid back again with his eyes shut tight. 

   Heat rippled through Frodo.It pulsed from deep behind his own stiff sex, through his lower abdomen, upwardand outward, becoming cascades of gooseflesh on his arms and legs.Sam was indeed impressive.Frodo shucked his own loose linen house-pants and pushed everything to the floor.Laying back alongside Sam, he pressed his own more slender, more curved instrument against Sam’s thigh.Sam’s eyes stayed shut, but his head tipped back and his mouth opened in a sigh.Frodo kissed the skin of Sam’s chest, working his way to one small, flat nipple until it tightened and rose. 

   “Yes, Mr. Frodo,” Sam hissed.

   That was all the urging Frodo needed to hear.He slid between Sam’s legs, kissing his chest, then down to the hard dip at the lower center of his chest that gave way to the rise of his belly.Here Frodo gave himself time to enjoy his own fantasy.His nose came in softly to the fur above Sam’s navel and inhaled deeply.Sam smelled of cotton and wool, of the garden and sunshine, of ale and fresh bread.  He smelled like home.  Beneath and behind this was the sharp, unmistakable smell of arousal and the heavy presence of Sam’s sex tap, tap, tapping at Frodo’s chest.Frodo took it into his hand and it was fire, an amazing combination of softness and hardness, the skin sliding smoothly up and back, hiding and then revealing the wide tip of his passion.Sam’s hands pressed back into the bed, his back arching and his breath came quick and deep. 

   Frodo took him gently into his mouth, passing the tip of his tongue slowly over the tip, the tight slit at the end just perceptible.Sam moaned and spread his legs wider.This let Frodo settle in more comfortably between Sam’s thighs.He played his tongue beneath the skin that covered Sam fully when he pulled it up.Frodo’s perception of the room narrowed and he was lost in the feel of Sam, his warmth, his smell, and most of all, his taste.Sam shook beneath him and Frodo looked up to find Sam looking down at his ministrations. 

   Sam reached and pulled the lithe weight of Frodo up onto his arms again.His hands were everywhere, as were his lips.Frodo groaned at the ravishment.He gave himself up to Sam’s need because it was also his own need.Sam pushed himself up until he was nearly sitting, with his back to the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.Frodo sat in his lap, legs wrapped around Sam, his cock grazing Sam’s belly.Sam’s intimidating width pressed against the space beneath and behind Frodo’s scrotum, slippery with Frodo’s spit and the clear, clean fluid that issued of its own accord as he pressed against Frodo.With practice and time perhaps he could learn to take Sam’s full size, but now, this first time, the idea alarmed him. 

   “You’re rather big, Sam.I don’t think I can.”

   “This is enough, Mr. Frodo.It’s all I can do to hold back.”He panted and pressed rhythmically against Frodo. 

   “Then don’t, Sam.I want to see you let go.I want to feel it.Please, let me feel it.”

   Sam’s face gave an expression Frodo had never seen before, on anyone.Holding Frodo fiercely to him, the pressure of his heavy, wide sex sliding below, the heat of Sam’s belly where Frodo’s own sex was trapped and rubbing, the moment came and Sam cried out.Frodo felt the first pulse hard against him and the sudden presence of Sam’s hot seed between them, tipping Frodo over into bliss.He held Sam as tightly as Sam held him spilling his own seed between them.They faded as individuals and become a single point of joy and pleasure. 

   The moment extended and shimmered outward until it softly faded, leaving them panting and sweaty against one another. 

   Frodo lifted his head, wiping damp locks from his forehead.“Everything alright?” he quietly asked.

   “Indescribable, Mr. Frodo.Is it always like that?”

   “When you love someone, yes, Sam.That and more.”

   “There’s more?” he asked.

   “It’s still full daylight outside, Sam.We can make as many memories as you want, anywhere you want, any way you want.These are my memories too that we’re making today.I wouldn’t mind a few more.”

   “Is it always this messy?”Sam looked down between them to the fur that was now plastered flat to his stomach. 

   “We can share the tub, Sam.” Frodo grinned mischievously. 

   “Oh.I hadn’t thought of that.” 

   “Don’t worry, Sam.We’ll think of lots of things.Together.”

~~~

   “Master Frodo, it’s time to go.”Gandalf’s deep voice interrupted the tearful goodbyes as gently as possible.Merry and Pippin held each other, comforting one another, their faces unable and unwilling to hide their loss.Gandalf reached down and put his hand to Frodo’s back to urge him toward the graceful ships moored at the harbor. 

   “Sam is coming too.” Frodo’s voice was a mix of plea and defiance. 

   “Frodo…” Gandalf began.

   “He’s coming, else I’m not going,” Frodo replied.His voice was quiet now, devoid of fight.This wasn’t an argument to be won, just a decision to be made.

   “Mithrandir?” Galadriel’s voice was the rustle of leaves and the sweet susurration of waves.She came silently from behind Gandalf, as ever, seeming to float.

   “My lady.”Frodo bowed stiffly.“Your offer is gracious and I apologize if this means your stop here was needless, but I can accept only if Sam can come.”

   “It’s my own will,” said Sam, this to Gandalf.  Then to Galadriel, “Mr. Frodo did as Gandalf asked and tried to steer me away, but…”

   Gandalf cut him off.“Lady Galadriel, my pardons.Hobbits can be emotional creatures and they’re just a bit taken with the moment.”

   “For which we all must give our eternal thanks, Mithrandir.It is as I foretold.Master Gamgee would journey to the West in his own time.”She glided to Sam and he gripped Frodo’s hand so hard it hurt. 

   “Master Gamgee, you are as much a ring-bearer as any, and resisted its power more than most.Already my people sing of your bravery, and your love.You are welcome to come with us, and always were.”She glanced at their clasped hands.“A blessing of love has bound you together and the world has great need of such blessings.” 

   She glanced at Frodo’s other hand where he held the carved oaken box. 

   “I know what this means to you.” Frodo presented the box to Galadriel.“I brought it with me to give back.”

   Her smile was the sun and the blue skies of spring.“It has never shone so brightly as it did for you both, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins.It is where it belongs, safe in your hands, dear Frodo, dear Sam.”The unexpected familiarity caught them off guard. 

   “Let us be off, then.Come, Mithrandir.”She took Gandalf by the elbow.“All is as it should be.Our journey awaits.”Over her shoulder she gave the two hobbits a wink they would never forget. 


End file.
